


Maybe You're Not a Jerk

by kenwayboots



Series: Mini Stucky Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Skinny!Steve, Stressed Out College Student Bucky, They're both whiny dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayboots/pseuds/kenwayboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit. Shit. Why the fuck did Nat want coffee right before Bucky has to go to his next class. And more importantly, why couldn’t the lazy ass go get it herself? He pulls out his phone every five seconds, tapping his foot nervously. Of course he’s caught behind a massive line piled up behind five indecisive teens. Great. He huffs out a breath and decides, fuck it, he could get yelled at all he wants, he has to cut this line. He cannot afford to be late to Fury’s class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Not a Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> (Another fic! Again, like I said in the last one, I'm still new to fanfiction writing so try not to be rude if you can, 
> 
> PROMPT: “I put salt in your coffee when when you were in the bathroom and you drank it all and that was hardcore want to go out sometime au” )

Shit. _Shit_. Why the fuck did Nat want coffee right before Bucky has to go to his next class. And more importantly, why couldn’t the lazy ass go get it herself? He pulls out his phone every five seconds, tapping his foot nervously. Of course he’s caught behind a massive line piled up behind five indecisive teens. Great. He huffs out a breath and decides, fuck it, he could get yelled at all he wants, he has to cut this line. He cannot afford to be late to Fury’s class.

 

Using a crowd of passerbys, he sneaks himself in towards the front of the line as discreetly as possible. There’s no immediate response- sweet- he got away with it! But wait- he celebrated too soon. He hears an outraged intake of breath behind him and cringes, preparing to be yelled at by a stranger.

 

“Excuse you, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

He groans and turns to face the stranger, his words dying on his lips the moment he saw how _gorgeous_ this stranger is- and hell, he’d been expecting someone twice his size, with a voice that smooth.

 

He comes back to Earth at the expectant eyebrow raise of this pissed off stranger and composes himself.

 

“Listen, I don’t want to start a fight here, but I have like no time and I just have to get one coffee and be on my way- I have this professor and he’ll skin me alive if I’m la-”

 

“Nope. Not a good excuse, you gotta go to the back, like everyone else, pal.”

 

“Listen-”

 

“Do ya want me to make this a big deal? Because I can, and ya said you didn’t wanna start a fight, right?”

 

“Ugh. Fine” he grumbles under his breath, “ _Asshole_ ” and sulks to the back of the line.

He admits defeat, if he can’t cut in line, he’s just going to have to be late. Because of that skinny punk. God. He hates Natasha so much right now. And that stranger.

 

After a grueling ten minutes, he finally reaches the front, glaring at the stranger who’d sat down now and is sketching something at a booth the entire time. He almost forgets to look away when it’s his turn to order. It’s not like the stranger is _that_ attractive…

 

He orders Nat’s coffee, and his own, and quickly plans revenge on the punk while he waits for his name to be called. He grabs several packets of salt, grabs his and Nat’s coffee and sits at a table where he can see the stranger, but the stranger can’t see him. And he waits. He’s given up caring how late he’s going to be. It’ll be worth it.

 

After about five minutes, he sees his opportunity, the stranger getting up to go to the bathroom. He darts over to the booth- perfect! There’s still enough coffee for this to work. He tears open the salt packets and dumps all 10 into the coffee, running for his life back into his seat right as the stranger makes his way back over. Luckily, he didn’t see him.

 

He watches in giddy anticipation for the sputtering and spitting out off coffee everywhere as the stranger lifts the coffee to his face, but it doesn’t come. _Holy **shit**_ **,** Bucky thinks to himself. Clearly the stranger knows the salt’s there, but he doesn’t seem to give a single fuck. _Holy shit_.

 

Then, the stranger must’ve seen him before- because he looks up and _straight into Bucky’s eyes_ and downs the _entire_ cup.

 

Of course, Bucky’s unfairly turned on by how fucking _hardcore_ that just was, left speechless and breathless. Maybe this guy wasn’t such an asshole. Or maybe this made him more of an asshole. Bucky couldn’t tell, nor could he care. He pushed his chair back and headed straight to the stranger’s table, coffees be damned.

 

He placed both hands on the table, leaning forward “Okay. I’m Bucky, and you need to go out with me. That was either really hot or really hardcore and I’m very conflicted right now but yeah.”

 

The stranger laughed under his breath, amused, and thankfully not offended

“I’m Steve, and wow, okay,”

 

They talk, and in the end it turns out Steve isn’t an asshole after all, he just likes things being fair, and standing up for people, too.

 

Later, on their first date, Steve turns to him, “I hope you realize that coffee was fucking nas-”

 

He doesn’t finish his sentence, because he finds himself much too busy with the kiss Bucky initiates.

 

 


End file.
